Terran Eyes: ANH
by LiterateSamwise
Summary: A kid wakes up one morning to find himself in the Star Wars galaxy. Now he's being chased by Imperials! Not a direct movie tie in. R/R! *Finished*
1. Earth to Kuat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, good old George Lucas has that honor. He pretty much owns anything you recognize in this fic. So, please, no one sue me. Enjoy the fic and remember to review!  
  
A/N: Wow, there sure has been a boom of these fics. Must be the anticipation of Episode II. Anyways, this fic doesn't stick somebody in the middle of the movie with the main characters. Rather, this fic covers the key events and branches off into other Star Wars adventures within the time period of ANH.  
  
  
  
Star Wars:  
  
Terran Eyes  
  
A New Hope  
  
by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
Part One:  
  
From Earth to Kuat  
  
  
  
Sebastian Corwin came into his room and flopped onto his bed. It was Friday and he was glad to be home from school. Tonight he was having a Star Wars movie fest and anxiously awaited the event. His Dad was going to be home tonight and he, Sebastian and Sebastian's older brother Virgil were going to watch the trilogy together for the first time since he was eight.  
  
There was a knock at Sebastian's door. "Come in," he shouted.  
  
In walked an older boy. "Hey, Seb," he said.  
  
"What's up, Virg?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I've... gotta cancel tonight..." Virgil said a little uncomfortably. He knew how much Sebastian had been looking forward to this night. "I just get invited to his big party and there are going to be some major babes there so... next weekend? How 'bout it?"  
  
Sebastian forced a small smile. "Okay," he told Virgil. "Next weekend." But Sebastian was crushed. He'd hoped the three of them could have some time together. His dad was always on business trips and Virgil was always at parties or out with friends. Mom and Sarah were always at the mall... and Sebastian was always alone.  
  
Sebastian ran his hand through his untidy brown hair to try and straighten it out. It's okay, he told himself. Dad'll still come. He smiled. Dad would be there. That would make up for Virgil's absence. Sebastian ran downstairs to check the refrigerator. When he opened the door, there was nothing there! No sodas, no dip, no nothing. He checked the cupboards. No chips, no cookies, no pretzels...  
  
Sebastian fumed. His mother had *promised* she'd get the things before she and Sarah left for a weekend at a spa in Tampa. He sighed. He walked into his parents's room and took twenty dollars from his mother's junk drawer. She always left money in there and never noticed if he took any of it.  
  
He walked out the back door and picked up his bike from where it lay in the grass. Sebastian wiped the dew off the bike seat as he pulled the bike upright. He hopped on and rode out through the backyard into the alley. The supermarket wasn't very far from Sebastian's house and he was soon there.  
  
Sebastian propped his bike up against the wall. The doors slid open as he walked up to them and allowed him access to the store. "Hey, Seb," the cashier said in greeting. Sebastian smiled at her. He walked through the store gather the supplies he and his dad would need. Soda, check. Chips, Check. Cookies, Check. Pretzels, Check. Squeeze cheese, Check.  
  
"Throwing a party?" the cashier asked him as he carried all of his goods to the check-out counter.  
  
"Nope," he said with a smile. "Just me and dad and a galaxy far, far away."  
  
The cashier finished ringing up Sebastian's things. "You two have fun tonight," she told she told Sebastian.  
  
"We will!" he shouted back as he ran out of the store.  
  
Sebastian put the bags in the basket on the back of his bike. He tied them down with a little bit of rope and sped home. He quickly cleaned the living room, then set out the food on the coffee table. Sebastian took some popcorn out of the cupboard and stuck it in the microwave. Now for the last step. Going into the basement and getting the movies.  
  
Sebastian ran into the kitchen and down the basement steps. The entire right wall was covered in movies. He looked for the S section. But when he found it there was a space where the Star Wars trilogy would have been. Then it hit him. Hadn't Virgil been holding something when he was leaving the house? Sebastian cursed. Virgil had taken them knowing full well that he and their father would still have watched the movies without him.  
  
Sebastian checked his watch. His father was due to arrive at around eight o'clock and it was already seven thirty. There was only one option. Weezit's Media Rental. Weezit's was a famous place in the town. Frank Weezit had the largest collection of books and movies in the tricounty area. There was no way he wouldn't have the movies.  
  
There were dark rain clouds forming outside. Sebastian put on his rain coat and ran out back to get his bike. It was a quick ride to Weezit's from Sebastian's house, only six minutes by bike. By the time he got there the rain was pouring down.  
  
Sebastian hurriedly wheeled his bike into the rental place. He gazed around and saw no one. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Sebastian jumped and spun around. Frank Weezit was standing behind him. He had graying hair and his blue eyes seemed alight with mystery. Sebastian had to look up at him because he was clearly over six feet.  
  
"I... I want to borrow y-your Star Wars trilogy," Sebastian told him knowing full well that he'd have it. He had every other movie.  
  
Weezit looked at him. "Tough out of luck kid. Someone else borrowed it tonight." Sebastian groaned. " Weezit said with a reassuring smile all but hidden by a mischievous grin, "But... I *do* have a copy of the first movie... or rather the fourth." Weezit pulled a copy of Star Wars out from beneath the counter.  
  
"Yes!" Sebastian exclaimed. He looked at Weezit. "I only need it for tonight. How much do I owe you?"  
  
Weezit waved his hand as if saying 'Forget about the money.' A wide grin broke across Sebastian's face. "Thanks, Mr. Weezit!" he shouted and wheeled his bike out into the storm. He rode home as fast as he could so he could.  
  
Sebastian put his bike in the garage and ran into the house. He tossed the movie on the couch and walked into the kitchen. The popcorn was ready and he was about to pour it into a bowl when he saw the answering machine was blinking. Sebastian walked over and pressed the play button.  
  
"Hey, Seb and Virgil," a man said. "I'm afraid I have to cancel on you guys tonight. Big business dinner I can't get out of. You two boys have fun and we'll watch movies some other night." But Sebastian didn't hear past the word cancel.  
  
Sebastian left the popcorn in the microwave and walked out into the living room. "Why did they cancel?" Sebastian asked himself aloud. He had planned this night three weeks ago so his father and brother could clear their schedules. But still they both had canceled on him. He took the video and put it in the VCR.  
  
The Star Wars theme blared as the introduction scrolled across the screen. Atleast the night wouldn't be a total loss. Sebastian hadn't seen the video in months so he'd atleast be able to enjoy it. Even if he was by himself.  
  
Star Wars was just as exciting as it had been four months ago. It ended all too quickly. Sebastian sighed. Nothing was on television. With nothing else to do he pressed the rewind button and then started the movie all over again. It was late, around eleven o'clock, and Sebastian's eyes began to droop. He fell asleep before Luke even met Obi-Wan.  
  
***  
  
Sebastian woke up and felt like he was falling. There was the sensation of plummeting... faster and faster and faster. Sebastian opened his eyes. Wait a minute... he *was* falling. He was in a cockpit and he was spiraling straight down at the planet below!  
  
He grabbed the joystick that he assumed controlled the craft and pulled up sharply. He came up, did a loop and then settled out. Sebastian sighed in relief. He looked outside the cockpit. Where was he? How did he end up there?  
  
The craft he was in shook as something hit it. Sebastian looked out the cockpit. TIE fighters! Two of them were locking on to him. Years of arcade games kicked in as Sebastian scrambled out of the way. With a quick flip he came up behind the TIEs and blew them to pieces.  
  
"Gold 7," came a voice over a comm unit somewhere in the cockpit. "Gold Leader is down and I'm hit-" The transmission was cut short. Sebastian heard an explosion and looked up to see an X-Wing explode above him.  
  
"Okay... think..." he muttered to himself. Several TIEs came into view. Sebastian smiled. "Too easy..." There was a shake as he heard another TIE shooting at him from behind. He went into a quick dive and spun around behind the TIE and blasted it apart. Another X-Wing took out the two he had originally been going after.  
  
"Not so easy, huh?" the other pilot quipped. Sebastian felt humiliated. Then he noticed a TIE coming right up behind the other X-Wing.  
  
"On your tail!" he shouted and fired at the incoming TIE.  
  
Several other TIEs came into view but no more X-Wings. It seemed it was just Sebastian and the cocky guy. "I'll take half if you take the others," Sebastian said to him.  
  
"You got it, Seven," the other pilot replied.  
  
"Don't get cocky, Nine," a voice said over the comm unit.  
  
Nine grunted and flew off towards the TIEs. Sebastian followed suite. The TIEs swooshed to meet them, laser cannons firing. Sebastian did a roll to avoid a volley and saw Nine do the same. Sebastian took to firing and took out one of the TIEs. Nine began to shoot and got two just to show up Sebastian. He smiled and took to firing again taking out two of his own.  
  
A TIE had broken away and was coming up behind Nine. "Look out!" Sebastian shouted and turned to fire at the incoming TIE. But it was too late. Nine exploded. Sebastian gritted his teeth and blew the TIE out of the sky. It was clear.  
  
The cockpit around him seemed to dissolve. Sebastian gazed around surprised. Clapping met him as he turned to look to his left. He smiled and jumped down from the elevated seat he was perched upon. He was met with shouts of "Fantastic flying, kid!" and "Nice job, shorty!"  
  
A man in a uniform walked over to him and extended his hand. Sebastian shook it and looked at the man trying to hide his confusion. "Great flying, son," the man said. "You'll make a great pilot."  
  
"P-pilot?" Sebastian asked.  
  
The man shook his head and laughed. "Sorry kid... I'm Kowt Shevel, recruiter for the Rebel Alliance. And considering you tracked us here and shot those TIEs down like that... I get the assumption that you're looking to join up. So... go over to the desk," he said as he pointed to a little table made of crates, "give 'em your name, age, planet and a little background and I'll say in advance: Welcome to the Alliance." Kowt turned around with a click of his boots and walked away.  
  
Sebastian stared after him. What was going on? He glanced over at the "desk". Should he go over there? Maybe they could tell him what was going on.  
  
Someone clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "Seven," the boy stated simply. He was tall with sandy hair and unusually light green eyes.  
  
Sebastian smiled in recognition. "Nine," he said.  
  
"Call me Jaylee," Nine told him. "Some fancy flying there, Seven. Where'd you learn to fly? Corellian smugglers?" Jaylee laughed.  
  
Sebastian started to laugh when there was a loud explosion in the compound. Jaylee it the ground and Sebastian ducked to avoid flying debris. There was the sound of blaster firing and Sebastian could see stormtroopers in white armor through the stacks of crates.  
  
There was a man over at the "desk" with a loud speaker. "Everyone be calm! If you're caught don't give them your names, it'll just cause your family problems. Get on the ships quick! Galfa, they're coming through the delivery port! Shu, help h-" The man with the loud speaker fell off the top of the "desk" from where he was standing. His chest was smoking where he had been hit by blaster fire.  
  
Jaylee was on his feet and he grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt. The two of them ducked behind some crates right at the entrance of one of the landing docks. From their hiding place they watched as the Imperials gathered the Rebels into a place at the center of the warehouse they were in.  
  
Sebastian watched in fear. Would they be caught too? He was already formulating a lie about himself. Where ever his family was he didn't want them to pay for his being where ever it was he was now. He was... Cor... Cor Wynt, Sebastian decided quickly taking his last name and changing it around a bit. And he was from... where ever he was. Yes... good.  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder and he jumped. He would have shouted out if the person who had tapped his shoulder handing placed his hand on his mouth. Sebastian looked up and say that it was Kowt. He relaxed and the recruiter let him go.  
  
"Relax, kid," Kowt said to him. "If I was an Imp you'd already be dead." Kowt looked at Jaylee. "There is a ship out there we can get to if we make a run for it."  
  
"You think we can make it?" Jaylee asked skeptically.  
  
"Better than dealing with them," Kowt told him indicating the Imperials.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Kowt pointed at three other young people. Two of there were aliens! Sebastian stared. Real life aliens. If he remember right, the one with the head tails was a Twi'lek and the one with the big eyes was a... Mon Calamari. Sebastian mentally kicked himself. This was unreal! Those were Star Wars aliens. And Star Wars wasn't real. But it was all so real...  
  
"We got the six of us," Kowt said. "With enough cover fire, we should all make it. You two armed?"  
  
Sebastian shook his head. Jaylee too shook his head. Kowt sighed and hand them both blasters. "Don't hurt yourselves," he said to them. Sebastian glared. He was fourteen, not a baby. He'd never handled a blaster but it seemed simple enough. He looked the weapon over.  
  
"Just remember to pull the trigger," the Twi'lek told him. Sebastian got the impression these people didn't seem to like him much.  
  
They watched the movements of the stormtroopers for a few minutes. Then Kowt started the count down. "We run in five... four... three... two... one... go!" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
The six of them took off for the ship. "Hey!" one of the stormtroopers shouted. He and several others followed them, blasters shooting. Sebastian and the others looked back frequently to shoot off a few shots as they ran for the ship.  
  
Kowt made it to the ship first and the ramp lowered. He waved the rest of them in and gave them cover fire. Jaylee was the last in and Kowt jumped in after him. Sebastian helped them up off the ground. He felt the ship rise and the engines star up. He almost fell the burst to life and the ship took off.  
  
Kowt and Jaylee rushed to the cockpit with Sebastian coming after them. The Twi'lek was at the controls with one of the human of the three he didn't know. They checked some things and flipped some switches then turned to Kowt.  
  
"Where do we go?" the Twi'lek asked him.  
  
Kowt thought for a moment. "I know a guy Kuat," he told them. "He's with the Rebellion. He *should* know of a base we can go to." He looked at the Twi'lek. "Well, set the course already!"  
  
She jumped into action and set the jump into hyperspace. The stars outside the cockpit turned to lines as the passed.  
  
***  
  
"I'm Reima Ooblar," the Mon Calamari introduced herself. "Came from Mon Calamari to sign up with the Alliance. Just my luck that I'd almost get caught before I got in."  
  
"Hey, atleast we got out," Jaylee reminded them. "Now we really get the chance to prove what we're made of."  
  
"If we're introducing ourselves, I'm Tazette Ayrno," the human boy said. He was about two years older than Sebastian. Maybe more. "I'm from Dubrillion. Actually, I was born on Destrillion but Dubrillion is home."  
  
"You call that place home?" Jaylee laughed.  
  
"Who are you to talk?"  
  
"No one really," Jaylee said with a smile. "I'm from Tatooine. Dad was a moister farmer and my mom worked at a cantina in Mos Eisley. So me and my sister Lezni jetted. 'Course, she got married and left me all on my own. So... long story short, I'm here to do my duty as a pilot and bring home some medals."  
  
The rest of them laughed except Sebastian who wasn't sure the comment was that funny. "What's the matter, Seven?" Jaylee asked him realizing how quiet he was being. "The rest of us are telling our roots... so spill it."  
  
Sebastian hesitated for a moment. "My name is... Cor. Cor Wynt."  
  
"Seven," Jaylee whispered. Sebastian smiled.  
  
Taz gave him a grin. "And what hell hole do you call home?"  
  
Sebastian was stumped there. This couldn't be real. But if this was Star Wars... "Corellia," Sebastian said. It was the first, and only, planet name he could remember.  
  
"See? I was right. Seven, here, learned all those moves from smugglers," Jaylee told the group.  
  
Sebastian quieted down. This was impossible. It couldn't be happening. There was no way he could be in Star Wars. No way. And if he was... where was Luke Skywalker? and Princess Leia? Han Solo and Chewie?  
  
"Hey, Seven!" Jaylee called and brought Sebastian back to the wonder that was now. "You're Corellian... ever meet Han Solo?"  
  
Taz laughed. "Han Solo?"  
  
"What?" Jaylee defended himself. "Smugglers at the catina are always talking about Han Solo and the Wookie... er... Koochie?"  
  
The entire room burst into laughter, Sebastian included. "You mean, Chewie?" the Twi'lek girl asked him while laughing. Jaylee went red.  
  
Sebastian stopped laughing after a few seconds and returned to Jaylee's question. He'd never met them... This was unreal! *They* were unreal! There was no Han Solo. No Chewbacca. But these people said there was. It was impossible.  
  
"No," Sebastian found himself saying. "Never met them." But did he ever know of them! This was unbelievable. He was sitting in a space ship talking about Han Solo like he was a real live person. Wait... if he was in Star Wars... which movie was he in? The first one? He had been watching it... no... that was impossible. Crazy. Sebastian tried to remember the names of the places in Star Wars but was drawing a blank. That was what he got for not watching the movie in months.  
  
"How 'bout you?" Taz asked the Twi'lek girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Loum'ra. From Rodia," she replied.  
  
The group got aquatinted some more. Sebastian didn't say much. He didn't know what to say. This was all so new and so strange. He was *in* Star Wars. Or rather... in the Star Wars galaxy. He was running from Imperials with a group of people and aliens. Could it get any more bizarre?  
  
***  
  
Yes, it could, Sebastian thought as he looked around him. They had landed at the Sylmuun Spaceport on Kuat. Kowt, Sebastian, Jaylee and Taz had left Reima and Loum'ra with the ship they had decided to call the Rebel Runner.  
  
Kowt knew that his friend Vzin hung around this place. "Vzin is a scoundrel if I ever knew one. Always hangs around these places. Smuggling and betting and listening."  
  
"Listening?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"For a Corellian you sure don't know a lot about the trade, Seven," Jaylee joked. "Honestly, you fly like a smuggler but you have the makings of an honest business man."  
  
Taz began to laugh but Kowt hit him. "Don't laugh," he growled. "We don't want to bring attention to ourselves."  
  
They walked into one of the bars. Kowt told them to wait by the door and have their blasters ready. Sebastian watched as Kowt walked over to one of the card tables to tap one of the men on the shoulder. The man turned around to look at Kowt with a disformed face. His left eye was an inch lower than the other and his nose looked like it had been glued on to his face.  
  
"What do you want, Kowt?" the man asked venomously.  
  
"Information," Kowt responded.  
  
"And how will you pay?"  
  
Kowt pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Vzin's head. "Come with me and you'll find out." Vzin slowly rose and was pushed outside by Kowt. The rest of them joined the two men. "Where are they, Vzin?" Kowt asked the man.  
  
"Who?" Vzin's baited.  
  
Kowt punched him. "I'm not in the mood, Vzin. Where is the rebel base?"  
  
"You go Imperial or something?" Vzin shouted.  
  
If looks could kill, Vzin would have been down on the ground twitching. Kowt, however, didn't hit him again. "I've got five new pilots I'm trying to get into the Rebellion. The recruiting station on Commenor was raided and we have nowhere to go."  
  
Vzin looked over at Jaylee, Taz and Sebastian. "Recruiting children are you, Kowt? You, boy!" he shouted at Sebastian. "What are you? Thirteen? Go home to your mother. Don't get mixed up with these people."  
  
Sebastian didn't say anything and just stood there. He gripped the blaster he held tightly. Sebastian supposed that this man was just trying to get to him. But if this was all as real as it seemed... if he was shot down in an X-Wing he *would* die.  
  
Vzin turned back to Kowt. "I don't know where they are. I haven't made a run for them in two months. Some new base they aren't trusting anyone with the whereabouts of." He dusted off his jacket. "Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to. But... you could try Elsos."  
  
Kowt groaned at the sound of that name. Sebastian and Jaylee exchanged confused looks. Taz broke into a small grin. Vzin walked back into the building. "Let's go-"  
  
A squad of stormtroopers came around the corner. "Uh-oh... uh... this way!" Kowt shouted and ducked into an alley. Jaylee, Sebastian and Taz quickly followed him, ignoring the calls to stop from the stormtroopers.  
  
Kowt led them through several alleys and down several streets. The three teens stayed on his heels, trusting that he knew where he was going. There was the sound of blaster fire. The streets cleared and it was only them and the stormtroopers. "Halt!" one of the troopers shouted. He was met by blaster fire from Kowt.  
  
They had soon reached the landing bay. The Runner was right up ahead and the group suddenly caught a second wind as they made a break for the ship. There was a cry of pain from behind Sebastian and Jaylee. They turned to see Taz on the ground, his leg smoking where he'd been hit. "Cor! Jay! Help!" he shouted.  
  
The two of them turned and ran back to their companion. Sebastian dragged Taz to the ship while Jaylee covered them. Kowt picked Taz up with a strength none of the group realized Kowt had and laid him on the bed in the cabin. "Take off!" he shouted to Loum'ra and Reima in the cockpit. "Go! Go! Go! Set course to Corellia!"  
  
Taz gave Sebastian a weak smile. "Looks like you're going home, Cor."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay people. You've read the first part. What did you think? I want to know! So, please, review! 


	2. Home, Cards, and A Droid

Part Two:  
  
Home, Cards, and A Droid  
  
Sebastian sat in the copilots seat and watched intently as Reima explained to him what all the knobs and buttons on the consoles did. Kowt had been subdued by the others in his constant attempts to do everything. He was now back in the cabin with the injured Taz asleep.  
  
Sebastian was cautiously piloting the craft now. Reima sat back, ready to help if needed, but the way Sebastian handed the ship, it didn't seem like he'd need it. There was a beeping sound in the cockpit and he looked over at Reima.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
  
Reima sat up and took the controls. "Welcome home, Cor," she said.  
  
Sebastian watched as the planet of Corellia came into view. Sebastian stared in awe. "S'not like you haven't see it before, Cor," Jaylee said as he walked into the cockpit. "Can you set us down, Rei? Should we strap in?"  
  
Reima glared and hit him in the chest. Jaylee laughed and sat in the chair behind the copilot's seat. She got permission to land and put the ship down in a beat up landing bay on the outskirts of the city.  
  
Kowt came up to the cockpit and looked at Reima. "You set us down?" he asked gruffly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Kowt sighed and checked their position. "Good... Cor, you know your way around Corellia, take Jaylee and go buy some food," Kowt ordered and tossed Sebastian a bag of credits. "And don't lose that."  
  
Sebastian felt sick. Great, he thought. Now they'll find out I know nothing about Corellia. "I... haven't been around here in awhile..."  
  
"It's just like riding a speeder," Kowt said. "You see this place once, you'll never get lost. Just stay out of alley ways and cantinas. Got it?"  
  
Both Sebastian and Jaylee nodded. "Where are *you* going?" Jaylee asked Kowt.  
  
Kowt gave him a look. "I dunno... to find Elsos. Where ever he is."  
  
"Who is this guy?" Reima asked Kowt. "Can we trust him?"  
  
"Honestly, we have no choice," Kowt told her. "The Imperials are on a look out for us. We can't run much longer. And Taz...."  
  
The cockpit was silent for a moment as they all took it in. Sebastian wondered what would happen if he was caught or if the Imperials killed him. Would he be transported home? Or would no one ever know what happened to him? And even if he did go home no one would believe him. Or maybe this was a dream and he'd wake up...  
  
Kowt got ready to leave to find the Elsos guy. Reima and Loum'ra decided to stay with Taz than risk the streets of Corellia. They were brave in the cockpit but the streets were different. Besides, Taz couldn't be left alone. His leg wasn't doing any better, worse if anything, despite the bacta patches they had placed on it.  
  
"Let's head out, Sev," Jaylee shouted from outside the ship.  
  
Sebastian took a deep breath and walked down the ramp and out of the ship. He knew his cover was about to be blown.  
  
***  
  
Jaylee and Sebastian had been walking around for ten minutes and were hopelessly lost. Sebastian was worried but Jaylee was excited and poking around every corner. He was having so much fun looking around that he really didn't notice Sebastian's puzzlement.  
  
"Hey, kid!" someone shouted from inside of the dingy cantinas.  
  
Sebastian and Jaylee turned around. "Y-yeah?" Sebastian asked trying to sound tough. "What d'you want?"  
  
A man in dark clothes a blaster holstered at his waist came to the front of the cantina. "Play a game a' sabaac?" he asked with a nasty grin.  
  
"No, I don't-" Sebastian began but the man leveled his blaster at the him. Sebastian gulped. This was not good.  
  
"Now, will you accompany into the cantina or do I take your money the illegal way? 'Cause I've been looking to have a good game. But if you prefer the other way..."  
  
Sebastian looked helplessly at Jaylee and the two teenagers walked into the cantina with the man. They sat down at a table with a bunch of credits and cards on it. He'd never played sabaac before, only heard of it. Jaylee glanced at Sebastian uncomfortably. Sebastian took that to mean he hadn't faired to well in his previous games.  
  
"Now, who'll play?" the man asked as he rubbed his hands.  
  
Sebastian looked at Jaylee but he shook his head. "I've never won a game, Cor. Not even come close..."  
  
Sebastian sighed and looked over at the man. "Run me through the game and then I'll play."  
  
The man gave an evil smile and nodded. "I'm going to deal out the cards, four for each of us. You try and get 'em to add up to 23 or 46. Anything over that and you lose. We're playing Corellia; Rancor is worth 4, Jedi Knight is worth 10, Jedi Master is -13, Dark Jedi is 11, Sith Lord is 11, Smuggler is 4 and Bounty Hunter is 3. Got it kid?" He pointed to Jaylee. "You've had some experience. You can help him out. Now, let's start. We start at 25 credits."  
  
The cards were shuffled and dealed and the money placed on the table. Sebastian picked up his cards. One, Jedi Knight, Ten, and Seven. He looked over at Jaylee. "Trade that one and that one," he said pointing at the One and Seven.  
  
Sebastian put the two of them down and drew two more cards. Ace (worth 15) and Dark Jedi. Sebastian looked at Jaylee who was all smiles. Sebastian looked at the cards and added them up. They had it! The cards equaled 46!  
  
"You good?" the man asked Sebastian.  
  
"Yeah," he said and showed his cards. "Fourty-six. We win."  
  
"Sorry, kid. But you don't," he replied.  
  
"That's showing them, Erza!" someone at another table shouted.  
  
Erza grinned. "I got Pure Sabaac at 23. You only have Sabaac," he told them.  
  
Jaylee sighed and Sebastian groaned. He would complain about not know that but he figured it best to stay quiet. He was the one with the blaster pointed and cronies all over the place. Erza swept all the credits over to his side of the table. He shuffled and the dealt the cards. "Fifty credits."  
  
Jaylee sighed again and pulled the credits from the money bag.  
  
Sebastian looked at the cards. Five, Nine, Eleven and Three. Sebastian didn't seek Jaylee's help this time. He understood the game now. It was just the Star Wars version of Blackjack. He'd win this time, he was sure of it.  
  
Sebastian traded in his Eleven and drew another card. It was ten. He placed that one back down and pulled a commander (worth 12). Sebastian put that card back too and pulled another. Six! He smiled and looked at a grinning Erza. "I'm ready," Sebastian said.  
  
"As am I," he said and layed down a hand of Sabaac.  
  
"Twenty-three," Sebastian called. "Pure Sabaac."  
  
Erza growled and pushed his money over to Sebastian's side of the table. He pulled out fifty more credits. "We're going another round."  
  
Sebastian felt confident but not as confident as he would have liked. He pushed fifty credits over to the center of the table. The cards were shuffled then dealt. Sebastian looked at his. Idiot, Five, Six, Three. Idiot? Sebastian looked at the card. Erza never mentioned an idiot. He reached to put the Idiot down but Jaylee grabbed his hand and shook his head.  
  
Sebastian put the Five down and drew another card. He pulled a two. Jaylee's face lit up. He pointed at the Six so Sebastian would trade it in. Sebastian drew a one. Jaylee gave Sebastian a small smile but Sebastian himself didn't look happy. Nor did Erza.  
  
"Lay the cards down," he growled. He did himself and revealed he had twenty- nine.  
  
Sebastian layed his hand down. "Idiot's array!" Jaylee shouted. "Hand over the creds!"  
  
Erza growled and pushed over the credits.  
  
The games continued and were always in Sebastian and Jaylee's favor. Erza was losing money fast and was growing more hostile every moment. After eight more games, he announced that there would be one more game. His droid against all their winnings.  
  
Sebastian watched as one of his cronies rolled in a beat up silver and gold colored R2 unit. He remembered there being a droid like it in the movies only that one had blue on it were this one's gold was. Sebastian and Jaylee stood up. "No, we'll go-" but Erza's blaster discouraged them. They quickly sat back down.  
  
Sebastian looked at the cards he had been dealt. Mistress (worth 13), Seven, Two, Rancor. Sebastian didn't know if he should go for Pure Sabaac or Sabaac. He put down the considered putting down the Mistress and gazed at the stack of cards as if they'd tell him what to do.  
  
There was a flash and he saw the card on top of the stack. Sebastian blinked. Had he just seen that card be a Three? Erza picked up the card and growled. "Sithspit," he muttered.  
  
Sebastian put the Mistress down and drew another card. He pulled a Jedi Master. Jaylee groaned. Sebastian quickly discarded it and went to draw another card. The flash happened again and he saw the card be a Four. And for some reason the card beneath it seemed to glow a little.  
  
Erza took the card that he'd seen as a Four and smiled. Sebastian took the next card. Jedi Knight! He stared in disbelief. That was ten points. The ten points they needed to win!  
  
Erza threw his cards on to the table. He had Sabaac. Sebastian nodded to Jaylee and watched as the other boy slowly drew his blaster. He put his hand down to reveal the Pure Sabaac. Erza looked shouted in outrage.  
  
Several men from other tables began to shoot at Sebastian and Jaylee. The two of them ducked under the table to avoid the blaster fire. It stopped for a moment and Erza dragged the two boys out from under the table. "NO ONE BEATS ME!" he growled and knocked Jaylee across the room.  
  
He pulled his arm back to hit Sebastian. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. But it didn't come. Instead he heard Erza howl in pain. Sebastian opened his eyes to see the little R2 unit shocking the man with an extended arm. He would have laughed but blaster fire erupted again.  
  
"Come on droid!" he shouted and ran over to help Jaylee up. The two of them ran from the building with the astromech droid right behind them. The three kept going for several minutes and finally stopped to collapse outside a store.  
  
"You okay, Jay?" Sebastian asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah," Jaylee answered and took a deep breath. "I thought we were goners."  
  
"We woulda been if it wasn't for this R2 right here," Sebastian remarked. "Thanks."  
  
The droid whistled and beeped happily. Sebastian smiled and looked up at the sign above the store they were at. UNIL'S SPACE NEEDS: Rations, Parts, Whatever!  
  
Sebastian looked at Jaylee and said, "Looks like we found the place to get some food."  
  
"If ration bars count as food," he retorted.  
  
The two boys and the R2 unit went into the store. "How kin Ah help ya two, youngens?" an old man asked from behind a counter. "Looking to sell that R2? Give you a fair price for him."  
  
The R2 gave a worried series of beeps.  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "Made enough money at Sabaac. Just looking for some... ration bars," he said.  
  
The old man smileld and pulled a box marked: RATION BARS. "This do for you, boys? Twenty-five credits for the lot of it. Good price. Cheaps on the planet."  
  
Jaylee nodded and handed him the credits. "You sure 'bout nah sellin' that there R2?"  
  
Sebastian nodded. "We're sure." The group made their way out of the store and back to the Rebel Runner.  
  
***  
  
"What's this?" Loum'ra asked when she entered the ship's small rec room. The R2 unit beeped in welcome.  
  
"That's Credit," Sebastian told her. He and Jaylee had decided to name him that in honor of his helping them survive their Sabaac game and win so many credits. It paid a special tribute to the brave droid. "Saved our hides."  
  
"What'd you two do? Start a bar fight?" Reima joked as she came in behind Loum'ra and saw Jaylee's bruised face.  
  
"Played a game of Sabaac and won," he explained.  
  
Reima shook her head. "You go out for food and come back with a droid and more money than you left with."  
  
"And ration bars," Sebastian said. "Don't forget those."  
  
The two girls shook their head and left the room. Jaylee started to play a game like chess with the ship's computer. It was an intresting game, Sebastian thought, but he wasn't going to attempt to figure it out at the moment. He was still relishing in the fact that he'd gotten out of that Sabaac game alive.  
  
Ten minutes later Kowt entered the ship. Everyone went to meet him except Taz who yelled out, "Where we going next!?" from the cabin.  
  
Kowt was smiling. "Elsos told me that the Rebellion is holed up on Yavin Four. Hope you guys are ready to join the Rebel Alliance."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The information used on Sabaac was taken from a website... unfortunately I lost the address. So... REVIEW! ::smile::  
  
And Tenatious, they'll show! Don't worry! They'll show! 


	3. Rebel Connections

Part Three:  
  
Rebel Connections  
  
Sebastian sat with Jaylee and Reima in the cockpit as Kowt took the ship out of hyperspace. The planet of Yavin was visible now, the gas giant glowing firey swirl of red, orange and yellow. Kowt slowly brought the ship around to overlook one of the moons.  
  
"Yavin 4," Kowt said to no one inparticular.  
  
A squadron of X-Wings flew up from the moon and surrounded them. Jaylee looked nervously out the front of the cockpit.  
  
"Unidentified ship, Identify self," came over the ship's comm.  
  
Kowt gave a cocky grin. "Ragan, that you?"  
  
"Shevel? Hey!" one of the X-Wing pilots shouted. "We heard about Commenor. How'd you get away?"  
  
"Later," Kowt told him. "We need to land. I've got a kid with a blaster wound and a mess of them ready to be sworn in."  
  
"Sure, Kowt," the pilot responded. "You've been cleared. Follow us in."  
  
The X-Wings took off for the planet. Kowt brought the ship down after them and landed outside an old temple. Sebastian looked around in amazement as he saw all the rebels running around, unloading cargo ships and talking amongst each other.  
  
"This is so wizard," Jaylee whispered.  
  
Sebastian nodded in agreement.  
  
Kowt walked off the ship carrying Taz in his arms. He carried him over to a group of men with a hovering gurney. He said something to them and then walked back over to the group of teens who had just emerged from the safety of the ship.  
  
"Welcome, to Yavin 4."  
  
***  
  
"You swear allegiance to the Rebel Alliance and the freedom it fights for?" a man in an official looking uniform asked.  
  
"I do," the group said.  
  
"Then welcome to the Rebellion, my friends," he said.  
  
The rebels that had amassed to see their new comrades initiated clapped and cheered. The wounded Taz gave a bow and Jaylee whooped. Sebastian just smiled. It was unbelievable. He was a freedom fighter in the Star Wars galaxy. He almost laughed.  
  
Another man in uniform walked over to them. "You, you and you, go with Bagatta," he said and pointed to Jaylee, Loum'ra and Reima.  
  
Jaylee looked at Sebastian, shrugged and walked away with the others. He looked a bit nervous as he walked off.  
  
Sebastian and the limping Taz looked at the man for instruction.  
  
"Either of you two ever worked repairs on star ships?"  
  
"You better believe it!" Taz shouted. "My dad runs a repair shop on Dubrillon for pirates and smugglers in the area. Bad people but business is good and I've worked on every ship ever made at that place."  
  
"You?" the man asked Sebastian.  
  
He shook his head no. "But I could learn," Sebastian added brightly.  
  
"I don't doubt it," the man said with a smile. "I'm Ivit Neskan. I'm incharge of the engineers and we're understaffed at the present. And this assignment beats what your friends are starting out doing."  
  
Taz asked, "What *are* they going to be doing?"  
  
"Just sentry duty," Ivit replied. "You're the lucky ones."  
  
"Follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the ground crew," Ivit said and began walking.  
  
Sebastian and Taz walked - or limped in Taz's case - after him over to a group of people and aliens. One looked like Loum'ra, one like the character Chewbacca and another one seemed to be human. Sebastian couldn't be sure that she was though. Something about her...  
  
"This is Gasa'ami," Ivit said indicating the Twi'lek. She nodded in acknowledgement. "This is Rozzie." The wookie shouted a response in wookie. "He says hello," Ivit translated. "This is Poria," he said indcating the woman whos biology he had questioned. "And these are Sukei, Miana and Bobb." The last three were clearly human.  
  
Bobb extended his hand. "Nice ta meetcha," he said as he shook Sebastian's hand.  
  
"You too," he said. "I'm Cor and this here is Taz."  
  
The group of engineers greeted them warmly. It was like a little family, Sebastian thought. And slowly he was accepting that he was in the Star Wars galaxy and there might be nothing he could do to get home...  
  
***  
  
After only two weeks, Sebastian Corwin knew everything there was to know about ships. He could fix anything from a jammed door to a faulty hyperdrive. Sebastian was quite proud of his skills as were the rest of the rebels.  
  
Sebastian was a bit confused at his skills but didn't ponder on it much. He moved quickly from ships to droids to computers. Everyone was willing to show Sebastian something new. He was an expert engineer, had built a small pit droid out of scrap (which he named Dirk after the character Dirk Pitt), and was working with the slicers to develope some skills in that field.  
  
Sebastian and Dirk were working on an Y-Wing when Jaylee came up behind them. "Hey, Seven," he said in greeting.  
  
"Hey, Jaylee!" Sebastian said. "You just get off?"  
  
"Yeah... thought you'd be off by now. Thought we'd grab a caf."  
  
"Sure," Sebastian said. "Sound good. Me and Dirk were just checking on something."  
  
"Wizard!" Jaylee responded.  
  
Sebastian and Jaylee walked to the small area left for a recration are for the rebel engineers and sentries. Credit rolled up behind them.  
  
"Hey Cred," Sebastian greeted the droid. The droid beeped something. Jaylee noticed his friends expression change.  
  
"What is it?" he asked Sebastian.  
  
It was a well know fact that in only a week Sebastian had learned to understand astro droids and could even communicate with them by playing a small flute he had fashioned.  
  
"I've... I've got a mission," Sebastian told him.  
  
Jaylee stared. "As in field work? For the Alliance?"  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Wizard!" Jaylee shouted.  
  
Sebastian nodded. "I have to go meet with the general..."  
  
Sebastian walked off nervously, Credit following close behind with Dirk riding on top of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW! ::smile:: 


	4. Jumping Ship

Part Four: Jumping Ship  
  
Sebastian sat in a dark bar on Carida. He'd arrived several days prior in a task force of three. Halph Banitt and Niik Woslit were experienced smugglers and had been ordered to tag along. The people they were to make contact with were in the Imperial Academy so the whole contact was up to him. Two old guys hanging out with a group of promenent Imperials was bound to draw suspicion.  
  
He didn't know who he was meeting with. They had a spoken code that would identify the defectors but so far no Academy uniforms had shown.  
  
"Nothing yet," Niik asked as he slid onto the stool beside Sebastian.  
  
The boy shook his head. He took a sip of his drink. Not alcoholic, his parents would kill him if they caught him drinking. Not that it mattered. Sebastian was sure now after all the time he'd been there that there was no way back.  
  
Niik got his own drink. "Don't worry, kid," he said. "They don't show we can always come back tomorrow night."  
  
Sebastian laughed. "I don't know how many more of these blasted hot chocolates I can take," he grumbled to Niik's amusement. He clapped the boy on the back and hopped off the stool.  
  
"Don't look now, but your friends might have arrived," he said and walked over to join Halph at their table in the corner.  
  
The Imperial Academy students walked over to the bar and placed their orders. One of the older students, a human boy, sat down beside Sebastian.  
  
"Nice night," the boy said casualty.  
  
"You saw the stars?" Sebastian said automatically.  
  
"You can see Naboo from here they say," the boy responded.  
  
Sebastian reached out his hand. "Cor Wynt."  
  
"Nojo Eimok," the boy said and shook Cor's hand. The bartender handed him his drink. "Ain't you a little young to be a rebel?"  
  
Sebastian's response was a shrug. "Obviously not," he answered.  
  
Nojo grunted. "They send a kid to do a man's job. Figures."  
  
"You don't want to defect just go in peace," Sebastian growled. He did *not* like this guy.  
  
"Hang on, hang on. I'm not saying that." Nojo sighed. "I've got a group. There are four of us looking to defect. These times are the only times we have that we can get out of here. We've got two more nights before we ship out," Nojo told him. "And... I think someone is on to us."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "What nights?"  
  
"Tomorrow and next Atunda," Nojo said.  
  
"We don't have much choice do we?" Sebastian asked. "Next Atunda isn't an option. We need to get back to the base."  
  
"Then tomorrow it is."  
  
"I guess so.  
  
***  
  
"Slag it, Cor!" Halph shouted and tossed his blaster onto the small bed in the cramped cabin. "How could you think we would be able to pull it off tomorrow?"  
  
Sebastian sighed. "Come on, Halph. We can't stay another week," he defended himself. "And what if they early transport some of them? What then?"  
  
Halph sighed and kept pacing. "Sith!" he shouted. "Fine. You're right. We'll get them out... Sith!"  
  
Suddenly, Sebastian's head seemed to split. He reached out and used the bunk to steady himself.  
  
"Sith is right," Niik as ran in. He turned on a view screen.  
  
What looked like an asteroid field covered the entire screen. "What the-" Halph began but didn't complete. The scene of destruction loomed before Sebastian.  
  
"Alderaan," he whispered.  
  
Niik and Halph both looked at him.  
  
"It was the Empire," Sebastian said quietly. "They... they blew up Alderaan." And I felt it, he thought. I felt all those people die...  
  
"The Empire couldn't do that," Halph said in disbelief. "They don't have enough fire power in the entire fleet to destroy a planet."  
  
Sebastian glared at him. "It *was*, okay? They blew up Alderaan with their Death Star because Princess Leia wouldn't cooperate."  
  
Niik looked at him skeptically. "And how would *you* know?"  
  
"I just do," he countered and walked out of the cabin. Sebastian was sick. He should have remembered that Alderaan would be destroyed. Maybe he could have stopped it. He mentally kicked himself. He knew everything that would happen. But these were real people fighting for an honest-to-God cause. Yet, Sebastian could change their history and save lives. The question was, should he?  
  
***  
  
The next night, Sebastian, Niik and Halph walked into the bar at ten minute intervals. Niik and Halph went first and claimed their table in the corner. Sebastian walked in after them, still feeling sick about what had happened the day before.  
  
Sebastian took his seat at the bar.  
  
"What'll it be, kid?" the bar tender asked.  
  
"Caf," Sebastian answered. "Make it a double."  
  
The bar tender gave him a sympathetic look. "Know someone on Alderaan, did you?"  
  
Sebastian looked up at him. "Yeah," he lied. Not like it would hurt. He'd just felt a million people die. Sebastian just doubted that this guy'd understand.  
  
"Want me to slip in some Corellian whiskey? On the house," the bar tender said.  
  
Instead of turning the liqour away, Sebastian accepted. He watched as the bar tender poured the whiskey into the caf and didn't even flinch when he took a sip. The taste was oblivious to him. And it really didn't help him. It just made him even more guilty. Here he was disobeying his parents and the laws of his country. Sebastian sighed and kept drinking. Nothing he could do about that.  
  
"Alderaan, eh?" Nojo asked him as he slid on to the stool beside Sebastian. "Little Zall over there too."  
  
Sebastian turned to see a kid not much older than him in an Imperial Academy uniform who was sitting an a table with three others, crying..  
  
"His whole family," Nojo told Sebastian. "He is a full blooded Alderaanian. Mom, Dad, three little sistes... all gone." He looked down at the bar as if embarrased. "I know it is going to be hard to get me and the other three out but... think you can get him out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, probably," Sebastian answered. It wasn't a complicated proceedure. They were just going to sneak out through the back one by one. Sebastian watched as Halph got up and walked out the back. "Look, you walk out the back of here. One of my partners will be back there. He'll take you to the ship. You and me will bring up the rear. Got it?"  
  
Nojo nodded and walked back over to the table. One of the two females then stood up and walked through the back exit. Soon after a boy walked out. Then Niik got up and walked out. Then walked out another male. Then the next girl and the crying boy. With a nod from Sebastian, Nojo stood up and walked out. Before following him, Sebastian did a quick scan of the room. There, by the front entrance, was a man in an Imperial Uniform looking straight at him, speaking into a commlink.  
  
"Crap," Sebastian cursed and jetted out the back.  
  
Nojo looked at him puzzled. "RUN!" Sebastian shouted. He and Nojo took off down the alley.  
  
"Freeze!" the Imperial shouted and fired his blaster at them.  
  
The two of them kept running towards the nearby docking bay. "Hurry up!" Sebastian shouted at Nojo who was lagging behind. "He already called us in."  
  
The docking bay came into view and they rushed in. "Let's go you two!" Niik yelled from the ship. "Move it, Move It, MOVE IT!"  
  
Blaster bolts surrounded Nojo and Sebastian and thanks to some unknown force, none of them hit their marks. The boys jumped onto the ramp and crawled into the ship as it took flight.  
  
Niik and one of the girls from the Academy helped them off the floor. "That was a close one," Nojo commented.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"I'm Zall Ventao," the boy who'd been crying said to Sebastian.  
  
"Cor Wynt," Sebastian said. "From Corellia." Then he added, "Nojo told me about your family... I'm sorry. I've lost my family, too."  
  
"On Alderaan?" Zall asked.  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "No. I was seperated and I don't think I'll ever see them again," he told Zall. He remembered his family: Mom, Dad, Sarah, Virgil. He knew deep down he'd never see them again. Months before, that wouldn't have bothered Sebastian at all... or so he figured. But sitting here in a distant galaxy and knowing that no matter what, he'd never see his parents or brother or sister again really made him wish he could.  
  
"We were a peaceful planet you know?" Zall said to Sebastian. The other boy's voice snapped him back into reality. "No military. Just a small police force. Not much more. But I wanted action..." He began to tear up again. "I wanted adventure. And what do I do? I join the people who would later kill my entire family."  
  
"You're with us now," Sebastian said to him. "Your a Rebel now. You get to show those Imperial slim buckets what happens when the mess with the Rebel Alliance."  
  
Zall smiled. "I'm going to be a pilot," he said. "I'm going to kill as many of those buggers as I can."  
  
There was twootling and whistling coming from behind them. "That's my astro droid," Sebastian told the boy beside him. "His name is Credit. Won him at a game of sabaac back on Corellia."  
  
Credit whistled.  
  
Sebastian glared at the droid. "He says I won on dumb luck," he translated for Zall. Sebastian shook his fist. "I'll show you dumb luck..."  
  
"You... understand him?" Zall asked in amazement.  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"That's wizard!"  
  
The other boy just shrugged.  
  
Dirk walked in and began fiddling with some cable sticking out a panel by the rec room door. "Don't touch anything, Dirk," Sebastian called out to the pitt droid. "You'll likely make this tub blow up. Force only knows what's keeping this thing together."  
  
"Is that a... pitt droid?" Zall asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah," he responded. "I built him to help me out when I was working ground crew. Came out a lot better than I first expected. 'Course he did have to hop on one leg one time... you know how hard it is to find spare droid parts on a rebel base? They're wiring all kinds of parts into ships just to keep some of them moving. Supplies are hard to come by."  
  
Dirk continued to chitter and mess with the wires where there was suddenly a small explosion and the droid skidded across the floor. He got up and shook his domed head and wobbled around a bit. Credit wheeled over and put on the small electrical fire.  
  
Sebastian glared at the droid but he just shrugged. The boy sighed. Zall looked shocked. "Oh," Sebastian said. "That was nothing. You shoulda seen the time miswired this X-Wing hyperdrive... that was messy."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow. I updated. Perhaps I'll make it a habit. Hehe. Anyways, make sure you REVIEW. 


	5. Back to Yavin

A/N: The briefing sceen is taken straight from the TIMETALE episode 4 script. I have no idea where I got it so if someone could remind me, that'd be great. If the Red Sqaudron leader has a generally accepted name, someone tell me please. And now... for the first chapter in... a long, long time... read on!  
  
  
  
Part Five: Return to Yavin  
  
The ship came into orbit around Yavin 4 late in the night. Most everyone was asleep except Sebastian. He was alone in the cockpit having sent Halph and Niik to their cabins. There was no reason for everyone to stay up. He wasn't going to rest at all.  
  
Quiet reflections ran through his mind. He had known what would happen with Alderaan. Yet, he hadn't acted, hadn't warned anyone. Why hadn't he?  
  
Because you know it would be wrong.  
  
Was that the reason? He wondered. Was it really? The truth was, he hadn't even though of it. Sebastian knew what was going to happen in this galaxy for the next two decades. He had read many of the books... he knew it all. What should he do with that knowledge?  
  
So now he sat here, alone in the ship's cockpit debating over saving the lives of millions... or just letting things be.  
  
"We're setting down?" a voice asked from behind him.  
  
Sebastian turned to see Zall Ventao in the doorway.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna set down soon..."  
  
Zall walked over and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Thanks... for bringing me along."  
  
Sebastian answered, "It wasn't a problem."  
  
"You lost someone one Alderaan, too?" he asked quietly.  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "No... but I felt them. All of them. Their fear, their pain... And then it was all over. Everyone was gone. No more."  
  
Zall gave a somewhat skeptical look. "You *felt* them? What are you? A Jedi?"  
  
"Maybe," came the answer. "Maybe."  
  
***  
  
They had set down and Sebastian had left the new recruits with Alliance officers. He decided there was no use in sticking around. It was late and he was tired. He was on his way to his quarters when Jaylee ran up to him.  
  
"Force! This is so exciting, Cor!" he shouted, practically prancing about.  
  
"What?" Sebastian asked. "What's so exciting?"  
  
Jaylee grabbed Sebastian's arm and the two of them took off. As they ran, Jaylee explained everything. "Han Solo, Princess Leia and some farmer named Luke Skywalker brought plans for the Death Star!"  
  
"Death Star?" Sebastian said in shock. He knew that this was coming as well but... so soon? Sebastian mentally kicked himself. Of course so soon. He really needed to get it all together. Everything that was going to happen for decades... he knew. It was time to start preparing for it all.  
  
"It blew up Alderaan."  
  
Sebasitan just nodded.  
  
The two of them stopped as they ran into the briefing room.  
  
"The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station," General Jan Dodonna was saying as Jaylee and Sebastian arrived.  
  
A murmur of disbelief runs through the room.  
  
"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray- shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes," the General continued.  
  
A pilot that Sebastian soon reckognized as Wedge Antilles spoke up. "A two- meter target at maximum speed - with a torpedo?? That's impossible, even for a computer."  
  
"It's not impossible," Luke Skywalker said. Sebastian gaped. It was LUKE SKYWALKER! "I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."  
  
"And were those womp rats shooting at you with turbolaser cannons?" Wedge countered.  
  
Sebastian grinned.  
  
Dodonna pointed to the briefing screen. "Take special note of these emplacements. There's a heavy concentration of firepower along the longitudinal axes, as well as several dense circumpolar clusters. Also, their field generators will create a lot of distortion, especially in and around the trench. I figure maneuverability in that sector will be less than point three."  
  
A collective groan from the pilots.  
  
"Remember, you must score a direct hit," Dodonna told everyone. "Red Squadron will cover for Gold on the first run. If that fails, Red Squadron will attempt the run themselves. Any questions?"  
  
"What if both runs fail?" someone asked. "What happens after that?"  
  
Dodonna looked at the pilot grimly. "There won't be an 'after that.' Anyone else?"  
  
No one responded.  
  
"Then man your ships! And may the Force be with you!"  
  
The group began to rise and file out. Jaylee looked as excited as a puppy off his leash for the first time. Neither of them were pilots so Sebastian wondered why his friend was so excited about what may be their immediate doom. He himself knew that the Rebels would succeed in their mission thanks to Luke Skywalker. But Jaylee didn't. That guy was something else if he was excited about sitting on a planet waiting for a planet killer to blow it to pieces.  
  
"Wynt, Deighton!" someone shouted.  
  
No way, Sebastian thought. No way.  
  
"Over here!" Jaylee called back.  
  
A rugged man of around fourty pushed his way through the exiting pilots. He walked up to them and looked them over. "I asked them for experienced pilots," he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian felt himself go a bit red. Sure, they were young, but they were no less experienced than anyone else here. "We *are* experienced. With me straight from the Corellian spice trails," he said in protest with a finger pointed at himself. It was a lie that everyone thought was truth. "Ask anyone around. We've got the talent."  
  
The man sighed. "I ain't got much a choice do I?" he asked no one in particular. "Alright. Welcome to Red Squadron."  
  
Jaylee's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Sebastian stood there stunned.  
  
"I'm Drek Galin. Red Leader."  
  
"Wa-wa-wait a minute," Sebastian said. "We-we're part of Red Squadron?"  
  
Galin nodded. "If you're up to it."  
  
"Wizard."  
  
Sebastian turned to look at Jaylee. His initial shock had worn off.  
  
"Am I ever up to it!" he shouted whole-heartedly.  
  
Then Jaylee turned to Sebastian.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Count me in." 


	6. Battle of Yavin

A/N: Parts of the battle scene are taken from the afore mentioned script.  
  
  
  
Part Six: The Battle of Yavin  
  
Galin led Jaylee and Sebastian to a room off the hangar bay. Inside were couple of the Red Squadron pilots getting into their jumpsuites.  
  
"We admitting babies now, sir?" a fat pilot, whom Sebastian recognized as Porkins jested. He knew that this man would die and tried his hardest not to give him a look of pity. All he needed the other pilots thinking was that he though that he was their superior or something. That wouldn't do.  
  
"Cut it, Porkins," Galin ordered. "This here is Cor Wynt and Jaylee Deighton. They're flying with us against that thing. Boz, your flight mates."  
  
A short, burly man with a ragged beard looked them over and chuckled to himself.  
  
"See what I mean?" Porkins said. "Boz is our shortest guy and *he* thinks they're pathetic."  
  
He looked them over with a look of pure humor.  
  
"I can out fly you any day," Sebastian said in his own defense.  
  
Porkings smirked. "I'd like to see that. Take you up on it after we're through with this."  
  
Sebastian nodded. He knew that there were never be any contest between the two of them. Porkins would soon be dead. And so might he.  
  
***  
  
Outfitted and geared up, Jaylee and Sebastian walked into the hangar bay. Both of them were overcome with a sense of purpose. They were about to fly against the most destructive power in the universe. They were going face to face with evil and it was them or the Death Star. This was it.  
  
"Guess you're Eight now," Jaylee said to Sebastian.  
  
He shook his head. "I'll always be Seven. I'm just Red Eight right now. Copy that, Four?"  
  
"Nine," his friend said with a grin.  
  
The two of them clasped hands. "We're gonna make it out of this, you know," Jaylee told him. "We will."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "By the Force."  
  
"By the Force," Jaylee responded.  
  
"ALL PILOTS TO YOUR SHIPS," the loudspeaker commanded.  
  
The two friends tightened their grips on each other then released the other's hands.  
  
"Good luck!" Sebastian called out to Jaylee as they got into their X-Wings.  
  
He responded with a thumbs up.  
  
Sebastian heard a thunk and felt a slight bump. He looked out the back of his cockpit to see Credit locked into the ship. "Doing okay back there, Cred?"  
  
The droid gave a confident beep.  
  
"Alright," he said. "You ready for this?"  
  
Credit beeped again.  
  
"Good," Sebastian told the droid. "'Cause this is going to be bad. We're gonna loose people and we gotta try our hardest to make sure it ain't us we loose. Good?"  
  
Credit whistled an affirmative and then another slot of trills and beeps.  
  
The droid had whistled too fast for Sebastian to follow it so he looked at his control panel. Credit's words spread across a small screen.  
  
Let's go blow up a big ball.  
  
Sebastian grinned. "Let's do it."  
  
***  
  
The pilots did their system checks quickly and were in the air in record time. The squadron of X-Wings followed close behind the Y-Wing squadron. Sebastian felt guilty knowing that their run was doomed. He felt guilty knowing the outcome of this entire mission. It was a success, yes, but at a terrible price.  
  
"All wings report in," Galin ordered in Red Leader mode.  
  
"Red Ten standing by."  
  
"Red Nine standing by," Sebastian's wing mate Boz Genyo checked in.  
  
"Red Seven standing by."  
  
"Red Three standing by," Biggs Darklighter said.  
  
Porkins reported in, "Red Six standing by."  
  
"Red Eight standing by," Sebastian reported.  
  
"Red Nine standing by."  
  
"Red two standing by." That was Wedge.  
  
"Red Eleven standing by."  
  
Jaylee said, "Red Four standing by."  
  
"Red Five standing by." That was Luke.  
  
"Lock S-foils in attack position," Galin ordered.  
  
The X-Wings moved into formation and they all locked their wings into an X position. Sebastian braced himself as ordered by Red Leader as the formation passed through the Death Star's magnetic field.  
  
"Switch your deflectors on," Galin told everyone. "Double front!"  
  
Sebastian looked in awe as the Death Star began to grow in size as they got closer. "Look at the size of that thing," he said, barely realizing it.  
  
"Cut the chatter Red Eight," Red Leader said and Sebastian mentally kicked himself. That was Wedge's line!  
  
The space station continued to grow and he felt vaguely like Ben Kenobi, remembering, "That's no moon. That's a space station."  
  
"Accelerate to attack speed," Galin came back over the headset. "This is it boys!"  
  
They watched as two of the Y-Wings began their attack run. He felt another pang of guilt as he knew that they weren't going to make it. The feeling was soon gone, though.  
  
"Alright everyone! We're going to try and draw their fire. Two squads, along the axis!"  
  
Sebastian followed Boz's X-Wing and saw Jaylee up ahead of him. Gun turrets followed them as they flew, the shots barely missing some of them.  
  
The squad flew several rounds, taking out guns all over the place. Jaylee flew to Sebastian's right as they followed Boz aroud.  
  
"Wynt!" Boz shouted. "Take out that gun over-"  
  
There was a large explosion with a fireball result. Sebastian swerved to the left and Jaylee to the right. There was an onslaught of fire from the gun that had taken Boz.  
  
Jaylee cried out over the come. "I lost Shadow!" he said about his droid. "My right engine is failing!"  
  
"Get out here, Deighton," Galin ordered.  
  
Sebastian recoiled when felt a feeling of imense gratitude and a sliver of hostility from the direction of his friends fighter craft.  
  
"See you on the ground, Jaylee," he told his friend.  
  
"Cut it Wynt and take out that gun!" Red Leader shouted.  
  
He obeyed, swooping low and fast while shooting out blast after blast of laser fire. The gun was soon a crisp as well as a large portion of the surrounding area.  
  
"Squad leaders, we've picked up another group of signals," the control officer came over the headset. "Enemy fighters coming your way."  
  
"My scope's negative," Sebastian heard Luke Skywalker say. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Keep up visual scanning," Galin ordered. "With all this interference, they'll be on top of you before your scope reads them."  
  
Sebastian gazed around. "There they are!"  
  
"I see them," Red Eleven, a man he had come to know as Kan Ballouka. "Cover me, Eight. I'm going in."  
  
"Right on ya, Eleven," he answered and brough his X-Wing around to follow Kan.  
  
The two X-Wings flew to meet an group of three TIE fighters. "We're a bit out numbered," Sebastian commented.  
  
"Just shoot 'em," Kan responded.  
  
"Copy that," Sebastian said with a grin.  
  
The two of them came in shooting. Kan got one and Sebastian had to do a quick spiral to avoid rushing through the fireball. A loop brought him around behind a TIE fighter and he quickly let out a string of shots. The TIE before him erupted in fire and he pulled up to avoid flying through the rubble.  
  
"Woohoo!" he shouted. His first kill.  
  
Then he heard a crackle and then felt him ship shutter. Part of his S-Foil was on fire. "I'm loosing my right engines!" Sebastian said into his headsets.  
  
Kan took out the offending TIE.  
  
"Get out of here, kid," Galin said over the headset. "Go!"  
  
"I'll cover y-" Kan began but was suddenly reduced to a ball of fire.  
  
Credit whistled in alarm and Sebastian attempted to speed back to the Rebel base. But the TIE fighter was hot on his tail. Yavin 4 could be seen up above and he willed the X-Wing to make it.  
  
The TIE fighter, however, had other ideas. He continued firing, ripping apart Sebastian's S-foils just as he came into Yavin 4's orbit. Sebastian's X-Wing plummeted through the atmosphere towards the planet.  
  
"This is Red Eight!" he shouted into his headset. "Red Eight! I'm going down! I'm in planet atmosphere! I'm going down!"  
  
"Hang on, Red Eight!" he got back. "Hang on! We're deploying help."  
  
Sebastian struggled to pull up and skimmed the canopy for a momment. Then he broke through the trees and everything went black.  
  
  
  
A/N: DONT FOR GET TO REVEIW! 


	7. By Dawn's Early Light

Part Seven: Dawn's Early Light  
  
1440 Hours Cor Wynt speaking  
  
Force knows how they found me. One moment I was doing a nose dive into the canopy on Yavin 4 and the next I'm waking up in a bacta tank. Waking up was a pleasent surprise, I'll tell you that. I didn't expect to when I blacked out. I remember thinking that I was going to die at the Battle of Yavin and none of my family would know what had happened to me.  
  
It was when I woke up that everything became clear.  
  
Being as I thought I was dead, I figured when I woke up my greatgrandfather would be waiting for me with my old dog Rusty at the end of some tunnel or something like that. I didn't expect to look out of a tank to see Jaylee and Zall.  
  
But I *did* see them.  
  
And then I realized, my family *would* have known what had happened to me. They were right there in front of me as I looked out of the tank.  
  
I had been sent to a different galaxy to start a new life. It was either a gift or a curse and it was up to me to decide which it was. Here I was, in a place where people cared about me as compared to my life on Earth with my family.  
  
Now, you tell me, which is better?  
  
*I* want to stay. Now, I suppose others might choose differently.  
  
They're not me.  
  
I'm not me.  
  
I was born into this life as Sebastian Corwin - No one. Now, no matter what happens, I'm going out of it as Cor Wynt - Freedom Fighter.  
  
***  
  
"Thank's, Cred," Cor said to the R2 unit before him. He bent over and took the holodisk out of the droid's recording slot.  
  
Credit beeped happily.  
  
For a long moment, he looked down at the disk. With this statement recorded on this disk, he was a different person. No longer was he the unpopular kid at school or the only logical member of a disfunctional family. Now he had a purpose.  
  
A real life.  
  
"Cor!"  
  
Cor Wynt turned to see his friend Zall waving to him frantically.  
  
Behind Zall, Jaylee was waving for him too. "Come on! We're going to miss the pilot ceremony!"  
  
It was a seperate ceremony the they one for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. This ceremony was for the other guys, the few that had survived the Battle of Yavin.  
  
None of the pilots had their flight suits on like at the Skywalker-Solo ceremony either. They were all decked out in official Rebel Alliance uniforms. Zall hated his and whined to everyone who would listen that he wasn't and pilot and shouldn't have to wear a uniform to the ceremony.  
  
Of course, then everyone would tell him he didn't have to come at all. That would always shut him up.  
  
It was still dark outside the Rebel headquarters and the ceremony was held in the dimly lit main chamber. The chamber was no where near as full has it had been the previous day. Spread around the chamber were technicians, foot soldiers, gaurds, splicers, non-combat pilots and those who hadn't been in the battle... even a couple of the Rebel Alliance big wigs.  
  
Princess Leia did the ceremony. It was extra special for the pilots because she had asked to present the medals to them. Had she not asked, the medals would have likely been mailed to them by some general's aide. She made them special.  
  
She read the names, minus Luke Skywalker's.  
  
"Wedge Antilles," she said.  
  
That cocky kid that Cor had flown with and grown up knowing as the might pilot, bounded up the stairs with a grin on his face and relief of survival in his eyes.  
  
"Jaylee Deighton," Princess Leia then said.  
  
Cor gave Jaylee a smile and watched his nervous friend walk up the steps. The princess gave him a warm smile when she saw the young pilot's bashful face.  
  
Leia called up the only Y-Wing survivor next. "Ban Kester."  
  
Everyone watched in mournful silence and he excepted his medal. Kester was all there was left of an entire squad. He alone carried his brothers alive in his heart.  
  
"Tireseas Prox," she called out the name of another X-Wing survivor. He had been shot down soon after the battle began. Prox had been forced to limp back to base, lucky to get away without a TIE fighter coming after him. It was easy to see he was thankful for that.  
  
Before he walked away, Liea stopped him and asked him to wait.  
  
"Walakias Prox," Leia then called out. He was the younger of the three Prox brothers. They had all joined up on Duro togther and been side-by-side until the Battle of Yavin.  
  
The princess placed Walakias's medal around his neck and then handed another medal to the eldest brother. It was another medal of valor. One for their brother Marurias Prox.  
  
It was an emotional moment for everyone.  
  
But the moment passed and she called her final name. "Cor Wynt."  
  
At that moment, something remarkable happened. As the young boy walked slowly up the steps, the sun arose and flooded into the dimly lit chamber. Cor paid it no mind but walked up to the princess and kneeled.  
  
She seemed somewhat pained to look at him. Cor could understand. He was the youngest pilot in the fleet or so the records said. He himself had doubts. There were others his age... they were just smart enough to lie about their ages. When people *know* you're just a child, they look at you differently - sorta with pity. It made him wish he too had lied about his age. Cor mentally shrugged. Too late for that.  
  
It was a solemn moment as he kneeled there, ended by the placing of the medal around his neck. Cor stood again and looked once more to the princess. She gave him a smile and began to clap as he joined his fellow pilots.  
  
The rest of the people in the chamber began to clap again.  
  
At that moment his attention was drawn to the light. It flooded through from above and shined down on the pilots. Standing here, beside his brothers as other clapped and cheered them, he felt strong and the fullness of his predicament really hit him. He was here for good, to stay. Taking his cue from Fransic Scott Key, he made a promise to himself.  
  
"By dawn's early light," he whispered to himself. "I'm here to stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cheesey ending, I know. R/R EVERYONE! Enough reviews and there'll be a sequel. There'll probably be a sequel anyways but would it hurt you guys to review? Pretty please? 


End file.
